enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Banca dei Regolamenti Internazionali
La Banca dei Regolamenti Internazionali (BRI) (in inglese: Bank for International Settlements, BIS) è un'organizzazione internazionale avente sede sociale a Basilea, in Svizzera. Fondata nel 1930 in attuazione del Piano Young, essa è la più antica istituzione finanziaria internazionaleAbout BIS. Pur essendo un'organizzazione internazionale, la BRI è strutturata come una società anonima per azioni, avente un Consiglio di amministrazione e un Direttore generale; tuttavia, le sue azioni possono essere sottoscritte unicamente da banche centrali o da istituti finanziari designatiArt. 15 dello . Attualmente possiedono quote azionarie, e sono pertanto rappresentate alle sedute dell'Assemblea generale, 55 banche centrali, nonché la Banca centrale europea. Il principale scopo dell'organizzazione è promuovere la cooperazione tra la banche centrali. Al contempo, la BRI fornisce specifici servizi finanziari in qualità di "banca delle banche centrali" ed opera come agente o mandataria (trustee) nei pagamenti internazionali che le vengono affidatiArt. 3 dello Statuto. Infine, la BRI rappresenta oggi un rinomato centro internazionale di ricerca in ambito finanziario, monetario ed economico. Dal marzo 2010, il Presidente del Consiglio d'amministrazione (Board of Directors) è l'attuale Governatore della Banca di Francia, Christian Noyer. Il suo Direttore Generale è, fin dall'aprile 2009, lo spagnolo Jaime Caruana. Storia La Banca dei Regolamenti Internazionali nasce nel 1930, in ottemperanza di uno dei punti fondamentali che costituivano il Piano Young. Tale piano economico si prefiggeva infatti l'obiettivo di riconsiderare e ricalibrare l'annosa questione delle riparazioni di guerra che la Germania, uscita sconfitta dalla prima guerra mondiale, doveva ancora onorare nei confronti dei vincitori. A tal fine nel 1924 era già stato formulato il Piano Dawes, il quale tuttavia non era riuscito a delineare con sufficiente chiarezza una regolamentazione stabile delle riparazioni di guerra. Per questa ragione, il 7 giugno 1929, un "Comitato di esperti" formato da due delegati per ciascuno dei governi di Belgio, Francia, Germania, Giappone, Italia, Regno Unito e Stati Uniti d'America, si riunì a Parigi e in tale occasione il piano venne accettato dal governo tedesco e fu data via libera alla fondazione della BRI. Lo statuto della banca fu stilato durante la Conferenza dei Banchieri Internazionali tenutasi a Baden Baden il successivo novembre, e fu ufficialmente adottata nel corso della II Conferenza dell'Aia, il 20 gennaio 1930. Fra gli uomini che più di altri contribuirono alla costituzione della BRI si segnalano l'allora governatore della Banca d'Inghilterra, Montague Norman, e l'allora ministro delle finanze tedesco Hjalmar Schacht. Nel periodo 1933-45 all'interno del CdA della BRI sedettero alcuni tra i maggiori gerarchi nazisti, come Walter Funk ed Emil Puhl - entrambi condannati durante il processo di Norimberga - così come altri personaggi vicini al regime come Herman Schmitz ed il Barone von Schroeder, proprietario della Banca J.H. Stein, dove erano custoditi i beni della Gestapo. Alla fine della guerra la BRI fu accusata di aver aiutato il governo nazista nell'opera di predazione dei beni appartenenti ai paesi occupati durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Come risultato di queste accuse, alla Conferenza di Bretton Woods del luglio 1944, la Norvegia propose la "liquidazione della Banca dei Regolamenti Internazionali, il più presto possibile". Ciò provocò un acceso dibattito che sfociò in un palese disaccordo tra le delegazioni americana e britannica. La liquidazione della banca venne sostenuta da altri delegati europei, così come dagli Stati Uniti, ma trovò la ferma opposizione del capo della delegazione britannica John Keynes. Alla fine lo scioglimento della BRI venne approvato, tuttavia la liquidazione della banca non fu mai intrapresa. La delegazione britannica, infatti, non si arrese e, quando il presidente americano Roosevelt (favorevole alla decisione) morì nell'aprile 1945, il suo successore Harry Truman, persuaso dagli inglesi, decise di cambiare posizione e di sostenere la sospensione dello scioglimento; nel 1948 la decisione di liquidare la BRI venne poi ufficialmente rovesciata. Rimasta in piedi, la Banca adeguò il suo statuto alla nuova situazione postbellica, in modo che tutte le banche centrali europee, comprese quelle dei paesi socialisti (con l'eccezione dell'Unione Sovietica e Germania Est), decisero di aderirvi. Tra il 1962 e il 1971, l'attenzione della BRI fu posta nel coordinare le risposte alle crisi valutarie, in stretta collaborazione con il Gruppo dei Dieci. Dal 1971, con la fine del sistema dei cambi fissi, focalizzò la sua missione nella vigilanza bancaria ed assicurativa. Organizzazione Secondo lo statuto, rivisto per l'ultima volta nel giugno 2005: * La BRI è una società anonima per azioni con sede legale a Basilea (artt.1 e 2). * Dal sito istituzionale non risulta pubblico l'elenco degli azionisti. Nello statuto sono menzionati come membri le Banche Centrali di Belgio, Francia, Germania, Gran Bretagna, Italia e Stati Uniti. * Il capitale sociale di 3 miliardi di dollari è composto da 600.000 azioni nominative alla pari senza diritto di voto, trasferibili soltanto con l'approvazione dell'istituto ai soggetti autorizzati. Le azioni non possono essere emesse sotto la pari, conferiscono una responsabilità agli azionisti pari al loro valore nominale, non hanno diritti privilegiati. Le azioni conferiscono identici diritti di partecipazione agli utili e attività della banca, ma non danno diritto di voto. * Possono essere azionisti della BRI le Banche Centrali o gli istituti di credito da queste designati (art. 14). * Le decisioni spettano alle banche centrali, in quanto le azioni non comportano diritto di voto (artt. 14 e 15). * Il Consiglio direttivo delibera a maggioranza, non con l'unanimità dei voti. Tuttavia, non può determinare una politica monetaria mondiale, che prevalga su quelle delle nazioni partecipanti. Le operazioni "devono conformarsi alla politica monetaria delle Banche Centrali dei Paesi interessati": le banche centrali interessate da qualunque tipo di operazione hanno diritto di veto sull'esecuzione di queste (art. 19). In questo senso, l'organizzazione è un coordinamento (paritetico) fra Banche Centrali. * La BRI non può prestare somme ai Governi o detenere quote di imprese, o emettere moneta (art. 5). * La Banca (e i suoi dipendenti) godono dell'immunità di giurisdizione, e i beni dell'Istituto dell'immunità di esecuzione. L'immunità è estesa a tutto il campo penale, e ammette deroghe per specifiche rinunce dei diretti interessati o per "azioni civili o commerciali risultanti da transazioni bancarie o finanziarie". Il Comitato di Basilea, che si occupa della normativa di Basilea II, è parte della Banca dei Regolamenti Internazionali. I tre organi decisionali più importanti sonoOrganisation and governance: * l'Assemblea generale delle Banche centrali aderenti; * il Consiglio direttivo; * il Direttore generale. Assemblea generale Attualmente l'Assemblea generale è composta da tutte le 56 Banche centrali aderenti alla BRI. Il diritto di voto nell'Assemblea è proporzionale al numero di azioni emesse nel Paese cui la Banca centrale appartiene. Le principali decisioni di competenza di quest'organo sono la distribuzione dei dividenti e dei profitti, l'approvazione del rapporto annuale e del bilancio, la revisione delle remunerazioni dei membri del Consiglio direttivo e la selezione degli uditori esterni. Generalmente, l'Assemblea si tiene una volta l'anno alla fine di giugno o all'inizio di luglio. Consiglio direttivo Il Consiglio direttivo della BRI è composto da 6 membri di diritto (i Governatori delle Banche centrali di Belgio, Francia, Germania, Italia, Regno Unito e Stati Uniti), ciascuno dei quali può nominare un altro membro del consiglio della propria nazionalità. Fanno inoltre parte del Consiglio fino ad un massimo di altri nove Governatori di altre Banche centrali (attualmente quelli di Canada, Cina, Giappone, Messico, Paesi Bassi, Svezia, Svizzera e Banca centrale europea)Board of Directors. È compito del Consiglio determinare la politica generale della BRI. Deve riunirsi almeno sei volte l'anno. Il Consiglio direttivo elegge al suo interno un presidente ed un vicepresidente, entrambi con un mandato di tre anni. Quelli che seguono sono i componenti del Consiglio direttivo della BRI al 1º agosto 2012Dal sito ufficiale della BRI: Direttore generale Il compito del Direttore generale è quello di eseguire le decisioni prese dal Consiglio direttivoManagement of the BIS. Fin dalla nascita della BRI, tranne uno tutti i Direttori generali sono stati europei, in gran parte francesiFormer and current members of BIS Management. Note Collegamenti esterni *Sito della banca dei Regolamenti Internazionali *Statuto dell'istituzione Categoria:Pubblico Categoria:Proprietà Categoria:Mercati Categoria:Credito